dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Break Up
Pink has finally had enough of Blue. So could this be Charlotte's chance to get back together with him after they broke up? Characters *Blue *Charlotte *Pink (semi-antagonist until the end) *Indigo *Auburn *Wednesday *Holly *Madelene *Darla *Scarlet (cameo) *Red (cameo) *Rapper (cameo) *Stacy (mentioned) Transcript (Blue is kicked out of Pink's house) Blue: Pink! I'm sorry! Pink: This isn’t going to work anymore, Blue. We’re through! Blue: Pink it's not my fault Red & Rapper ruined our date! Pink: Forget it! Every time we go out, someone is always there to ruin it, and it's usually some asshole you happen to be friends with. It's over, Blue! (slams her door close) Blue: (sighs) Alright then... (suddenly yells) Well FINE! I don't need you anyway! (storms off and starts crying again) (the next day Blue walks in Putain Délicieux looking around) Blue: Hey Madelene. Have you seen Charlotte? (tears drop) Madelene: She just left a while ago. Mom let her go home early. (sees his tears and grows worried) What’s wrong, Blue? Blue: (cries) Me and Pink broke up last night! Madelene: Oh dear. I’m so sorry to hear that. (Scarlet comes up and tries to hand Blue a piece of roast beef to cheer him up.) Blue: (takes roast beef) Thanks Scarlet. So I was thinking I could start my relationship with Charlotte again. I'll call her when I get home. (moments later Blue is back at the apartment and calls Charlotte on his phone) Charlotte: ?In the flames, I will burn photographs of that girl. It’s funny how she no longer lives.? (hears her phone ring and she goes to pick it up) (irritated) Somebody shoot me. (picks up the phone) Hello? Blue: Hey Charlotte, It's me Blue. Charlotte: (gasps) Blue! What’s up? Blue: (blushes) Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to uh.... do something tomorrow? Charlotte: Sounds good. The café is closed tomorrow anyway. (the next day Blue & Charlotte are sitting on a park bench laughing together while eating hot dogs) Blue: And so Red got so jealous when I showed him that picture of me with Fox, Stacy & Pink! (laughs) Charlotte: (laughs) I can just imagine the look on his face. (takes a bite of her hot dog) Who is this Fox girl anyway? A lot of our male customers talk about her quite a lot. Maybe a little too much if you know what I'm sayin'. Blue: Fox is a really pretty girl. I can show you a picture. (pulls out a picture of Fox) All boys have a crush on her. Charlotte: (looks at the picture) Wow! …I can see why. Blue: So Charlotte, can I tell you why I wanted hang out with you today. Charlotte: Lemme guess. Something to do with Pinkie? Blue: (sighs) Yeah. Last night..... we broke up. Charlotte: I’m sorry to hear that. (thinks in a manly voice) Fuck yeah! Blue: So I was wondering if you..... Charlotte: (shouts so loud, everyone at the park hears her) Yes! (eyes go wide) I-I mean, if I what? Blue: (sighs) Wanted to be with me again. Charlotte: (shouts again while standing on the bench) Yes! Red: The fuck!? Rapper: What's up with her? Darla: (reading a book) Be quiet you bloody moron! Blue: (smiles) Ya know. This could work for me. (cuts to Pink's house with Holly inside speaking to Pink) Holly: WHAT!? You broke up with Blue?! Pink: Well every time we go out, Red, Stacy, or some other jackass would come in and ruin everything! I was getting sick of it! Holly: And why are you taking it on Blue!? It's not his fault! Red just doesn't give a shit of what he does! I'm sure Blue goes through all that trouble to make it the perfect date! Pink: (sighs) I don't know. I guess I get so frustrated from all the nonsense, I lash out at everyone, including Blue. Holly: Think about it Pink. Make it up to Blue. He must feel pretty lonely without you. (leaves) (suddenly cuts to Blue & Charlotte kissing with Auburn, Indigo & Wednesday staring at them) Wednesday: I am either having a weird nightmare, or I accidentally ate something that was drugged. Auburn: I wouldn’t be surprised if that was the problem with all of us. Indigo: (pinches her cheek to make sure she’s dreaming) ...Nothing. Blue: Charlotte, thanks for making me feel better. Charlotte: No problem. (shows Pink walking by. Wednesday, Auburn and Indigo see her and pull her behind a wall) Auburn: Okay, what happened with you and Blue this time? Indigo: Did you break up? Pink: Huh? How did you…? What? What did Blue tell you? Wednesday: Nothing, but… Blue: (pops in) Guys? What are you doing? (sees Pink and looks away) Charlotte: (walks in happily) Yo! (sees Pink) Oh...it’s you. Blue: Charlotte maybe we should go. Indigo: (whispers) This is going to get ugly, isn’t it? Wednesday: (whispers back) As ugly as Darla when she's pissed. Pink: Blue, I need to talk to you for a moment. Charlotte: (wraps an arm around Blue's) If you start yelling at him, I swear I’m gonna— Blue: Charlotte wait. (walks up to Pink) Pink... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for Red to- Pink: No, I’m sorry. I’m the one who got mad so suddenly. I just hate it when our dates get interrupted. It gets me so angry, I just lose it. I didn’t really mean to yell at you. Blue: (touched) Really? Pink: Yeah… Blue: So next time someone ruins our date could you yell at them and not me? Pink: Deal! Blue: (thinks in head) But what about Charlotte?? (Charlotte glares at both of them.) Blue: Shoot! Uh..... (thinks and looks at the other three) Auburn: …Ah, what the hell. (walks up to Charlotte, grabs her by the back of her shirt, and drags her away) Charlotte: Hey! Let go of me! Blue: So Pink.... should we- Pink: (shouts out loud so people could hear) Yes! (Wednesday and Indigo jump in surprise.) (Blue & Pink run off holding hands while Auburn pins Charlotte down) Indigo: That actually went better than expected. Wednesday: You could say that again. Darla: (sitting on a bench) Oh bloody hell! Is there a place in this universe where nobody shouts so goddamn loud?! '-end-' 'What do you think about this episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool! (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) ' Category:Episodes Category:August Releases